


Not Love (At Least Not to You)

by straybutokay (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hyunjin is an angel stan him, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/straybutokay
Summary: Jisung shouldn't be catching feelings.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 8





	Not Love (At Least Not to You)

Jisung took a drag from his cigarette and stared at the pale boy laying on his side next to him. Hwang Hyunjin. His long, blonde hair was falling out of its bun, a few wisps framing his perfect face. A thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead. When he spoke, his voice was as smooth as ever, not one hint of roughness despite the way he had been screaming earlier. "Those things will kill you." 

Jisung smiled faintly, exhaling smoke through his nose. How could they, when Hyunjin was the one making his heart stop? He let his eyes trail over the older male. Lean muscles rippled under his snowy skin when he stretched, back arching like a cat. His liquid brown eyes flicked up to meet Jisung's.

their cologne and sex. Jisung wanted to open a window, but his body felt way too heavy to move. He continued to stare at Hyunjin, who flushed underneath his gaze. 

"Why do you always do that? Stare at me, I mean." Jisung shrugged, mesmerized by the way the dim light from the window wrapped around Hyunjin, soaking him in a moonlit halo. He was so beautiful. Jisung ached to tell him, but he knew if he did, he would only complicate their already confusing friendship. So instead he just mumbled "I don't know" and turned his gaze to the ceiling.

They lay in silence until Hyunjin sat up, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on, hunting around the dark room for his other items of clothing. "Thanks, Ji. I gotta go now." Jisung stayed silent as the love of his life walked out, picking up another cigarette.


End file.
